


【mVD】【VD】【大小写混合宇宙】嫉妒

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (DmC), VD, mVD, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 正传DMC3后，维吉尔没掉魔界，跟但丁保持着若即若离的关系；DmC的M20之后，Vergil被Dante捅了一刀，两兄弟再没来往。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 19





	【mVD】【VD】【大小写混合宇宙】嫉妒

故事开始于魔宫卧室的床。  
张扬的红色外套被随手甩到一边，外套的主人正伏在新任魔帝腿间吸着对方尺寸傲人的屌。

距离上次但丁来这里仅仅过去几年，他这个世界温润如玉的“哥哥”已然从地下反抗组织的领袖变成了魔界新任的统治者。  
“我都错过了什么？”

新魔帝露出但丁熟悉的温和笑容，手指插进异世界弟弟柔软的白发轻轻梳理，衣着整齐，只解开了裤裆。任由对方将他拱进床垫，津津有味地吮吸着他胯下的“棒棒糖”。

听上去似乎是他好不容易找到的弟弟最终把他赶出了人间，他无处可去，只好回到父亲的故乡，顺便统治了那里。  
传奇恶魔猎人显然对这答案不满意。

“我哥要是有你一半温柔，我愿意天天给他舔……真不知道你SB弟弟在想些什么。”  
“我记得你喜欢粗暴的？”  
“我喜欢你粗暴地宠爱我，哥哥~”  
但丁抛了个媚眼，蹬掉鞋子，骑上去主动向银发的君王索吻，然后头也不回地抓起配枪向门口倾泻出子弹雨。一颗新鲜的恶魔脑袋在空中被崩了个粉碎。

“但丁，发生了什么事？”  
“跟你没关系。”  
Vergil想起身，被但丁压回床垫继续吻。

手枪吐出的子弹像暴风雪一样压向门口的不速之客，伴随着金属碰撞清脆的背景音，被一把狭长的武士刀悉数挡下。

“你能不在我工作的时候发情吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”  
“你的兼职还包括应召女郎吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

半裸的猎人笑着把自己从Vergil温暖的怀抱里拔出来，挑衅地瞪了回去。  
“只要钱到位，什么姿势我都会。”

三节棍的冰盾格挡住阎魔的突刺，暗红色的鳞片覆盖猎人全身。

一红一蓝两只恶魔从卧室打到前厅，结局毫不意外是但丁被家族传捅钉在了墙上。  
维吉尔对弟弟毫不留情地宣泄暴力同样惹恼了在场的，细长的幻影剑袭向蓝色的恶魔，年轻的君王横在半魔双子之间。

“这不关你的事，Vergil别管我！”  
但丁瞪大了眼睛，然后不管不顾地开始拔身上的幻影剑。

“我不允许任何人伤害你，哪怕这个人是我自己。”  
手杖化为阎魔刀，蓝色的同行者从年轻的魔帝身上分离，Vergil是认真的。  
“我曾发誓保护他，但是我失败了。同样事情我绝对不允许发生第二次，哪怕赌上我的性命。”

出乎意料的是，蓝色的恶魔让步了。卸去鳞片，切开空间转身离开。

“我想我应该向你道歉。”  
混血奈非林突然说。

但丁眨眨眼睛，不明所以。

“为了他对你造成的伤害。”

“哎？等等！”

Vergil用一个拥抱打断了但丁语无伦次的解释。  
“我无法想象任何一个世界的我不想保护你。”

“那……我们继续吗？”

“不，宠你的方式有很多种，请允许我。”  
白发君王吻了吻但丁的手背。

***

虽然经历了可怕的战斗，但是人类重建城市的效率不容小觑。在街角兜兜转转没多久，但丁就看中一家贴着漂亮草莓圣代海报的餐厅，拉着Vergil霸占了窗边视野最好的位置。

结社并没有因为Vergil的离开而消失，相反，Kat把它打理得相当好。这也是为什么她能在第一时间发现归来的Vergil。当然，推动她继续打理结社的原动力之一，就是对前社长归来的恐惧。  
此刻，噩梦以一种异常温馨的画面成真。隔着玻璃橱窗和手机屏幕，Vergil给对面的银发少年一勺一勺地喂着草莓圣代，桌下纠缠的小腿暗示着两人暧昧的关系，此刻Vergil脸上的表情，是Kat许久未见的宠溺。

【短信 K：“Dante，你得过来看看这个。”】  
【附件 K：图片】  
【短信 D：“WTF”】  
【短信 D：“等等，我马上到。”】

***

Dante匆匆忙忙赶到时，那对小情侣已经开始愉快地压马路。刺眼的白毛儿小鬼头像只兔崽子一样围着Vergil蹦跶，夸张的身体语言逗得他哥哥笑歪了帽子。可能双生子之间真的有心灵感应，Vergil在视线捕捉到他之前敛去了所有情感。

“好久不见，Vergil。”  
“Dan......？！”  
后半句被两片艳色的唇吻了回去，张扬的红色挡住了视线，Vergil被“新欢”勾进了一个深吻，绅士帽无辜地滚到Dante脚边。  
下一秒，无数子弹吞噬了某个碍眼的家伙飞去。空气中响起复数的枪声，子弹们在空中撞了个粉碎。盲射并不影响射击的精准度，但丁甚至连姿势都没换，拿着枪冲异世界的自己比了个中指。  
黑发小混混肉眼可见地暴起了青筋，斧头抡圆了劈向那对狗男男……

***

“他大概很快就会来找你算账了，魔帝大人~”

Vergil捏了捏隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
“是啊，托你的福。炸毛的狗狗可不是那么容易哄的。”

“怕什么？大不了用小阎魔睡服他呗~”  
见Vergil没有反应，姓斯巴达的魅魔往下滑了滑，咬开他的皮带，整张脸埋进他胯下，就差临门一脚被大魔王揪着头发拎了起来。  
“Trust me, I am do you a favor. ”  
小恶魔笑出了虎牙。


End file.
